Miss You
by She Ryuuzaki
Summary: Marine´s POV, a guerreira da água não consegue se concentrar no seu trabalho, parece que algo, ou alguem, roubou sua atenção e sua concentração...


Disclamer: Rayearth não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

Fic escrita ao som de Anatani Aitakute, da Matsuda Seiko (obrigada pela linda musica Mi-chan u.u)

Bom, é um Marine´s POV

Não tem legenda porque é um pov né, mas o que está entre () em itálico são minhas observações

Miss You

"Cá estou, tendo que fazer este trabalho odioso de matemática. Desde sempre eu odeio matemática (_gente, nas fichas da Marine consta que a matéria que ela não gosta é prendas domésticas, como é muito estranho escrever com isso, eu botei matemática porque quase todo mundo odeia né_), mas essa não é a questão, a questão é que estou presa aqui.

Presa sim. O pior, é por nenhum vilão louco querendo destruir o planeta ou roubar a paz de Zephir, é por essa escola e trabalhos, que está me fazendo sofrer mais do que se estivesse em meio a uma batalha. Mas como pode isso?

Pode de um só jeito...eu me apaixonei, e olha que ironia, justamente por um que um dia foi meu inimigo, em nossas primeiras lutas como guerreiras mágicas...Tadinho, ele se encantou por mim desde o inicio, eu percebi. Todos perceberam. Mas eu esnobei, claro, Marine Ryuuzaki não "daria mole" pra qualquer um assim tão fácil.

Mas o tempo passou, e eu me descobri apaixonada por ele, Askot, dono dos meus pensamentos. É bom lembrar da nossa historia. Começamos brigando, e tenho que admitir, sempre achei muito interessante romances iniciados com briguinhas ou discussões bom, (_isso já é uma opnião minha que eu acrescentei_), no nosso caso foi uma guerra pela paz de um mundo inteiro! Acho que esse meu interesse por esse tipo de romance era algo inconsciente, mas lá dentro eu sabia que ia conhecer meu grande amor assim.

Quem diria, aquela criança que adorava brincar com monstros ganhou meu coração...Ele devia se orgulhar muito disso. Acho que fui vencida pelo cansaço, o vendo demonstrar seus sentimentos, acabei descobrindo que eu também tinha sentimentos por ele, sentimentos muito bonitos. Lucy e Anne dizem já estava na cara que eu tava gostando dele.

Como pode, eu que me achava tão esperta, ter deixado tão transparente isso? Bom, mas foi graças a isso que ele resolveu tomar uma atitude mais "forte", digamos assim, comigo. Mesmo que já soubesse que ele me admirava, quando ele disse "eu te amo" com todas as letras, nem mesmo eu pude resistir. Marine, sempre tão orgulhosa, acabei me deixando levar pelo momento, afinal eu também o amava, e ainda amo!

Eu, sempre com pose de fortona, me sinto estranha em dizer que este momento foi um dos melhores que já vivi, foi o inicio de tudo. Mas é estranho porque mesmo eu sempre sonhando em me casar de véu e grinalda, não acreditava muito em amor, por isso queria um casamento simplesmente para o meu conforto. Queria um cara bem rico pra me dar o que eu quisesse, e isso não seria amor.

Ta, eu ate chegava a acreditar um pouquinho em amor, mas não achava que fosse uma coisa boa, pois sempre vi minhas amigas sofrendo por causa desse amor, era deprimente vê-las chorando por causa de homens...Aff, eu as julgava e as chamava de fracas, e olha pra mim agora, estou aqui completamente apaixonada por Askot.

Não mudei a minha idéia de que o amor sempre traz a dor, bem pelo contrário, confirmo isso porque agora estou sentindo isso na pele, afinal no presente momento estou me lamentando por ter que estar fazendo esse maldito trabalho e não poder estar lá em Zephir, ao lado dele, sentindo o cheiro dele, olhando para aquele rosto que tanto me encanta, ouvindo a sua voz...

Definitivamente, agora eu odeio mais ainda matemática!

Mas toda dor que o amor traz chega a ser um nada perto dos momentos bons que se passa ao lado da pessoa amada. Aprendi isso sentindo na pele, já que esta não é a primeira e nem a segunda vez que estou longe dele, lamentando e resmungando pelos cantos, presa a um trabalho escolar ao qual eu não estou dando a mínima atenção, mas sempre depois de tanto tempo (que nem é tanto assim, mas sem ele do meu lado se torna uma eternidade) eu volto para Zephir, e quando vejo aqueles belos olhos esmeralda toda aquela tristeza que me domina vai pro espaço.

Mas isso é depois do tempo, e agora eu estou aqui, pensando nele enquanto esse tempo passa e eu não faço idéia nem do assunto desse trabalho idiota, então do que adianta eu estar aqui? Eu poderia mandar esse trabalho pelos ares e ir correndo ao encontro dele, se não fosse um detalhe: minha consciência.

Eu, uma aluna ideal, exemplar, sempre a melhor em tudo, não poderia de fazer qualquer trabalhozinho, o mais simples que fosse, nem que fosse só para no final do bimestre eu me ter aquela sensação de ser a melhor. Askot até que acha isso bom, ele diz que assim tem certeza de que ele não interfere (negativamente, claro) nos meus estudos. Isso é muito fofo.

Mas quem sou eu para dizer que alguma coisa é fofa? Eu to num período que tudo é muito lindo, tudo é muito fofo! Meu Deus, quando eu paro pra pensar, eu me acho ridícula...toda assim, nesse estado, porque estou apaixonada...mas, fazer o quê?

Eu não consigo deixar de amar esse menino, por isso que eu digo que ele devia se orgulhar muito disso, afinal ele foi o único que conseguiu conquistar o coração de Ryuuzaki, a fortona, a orgulhosa, a teimosa, a estressada, a paranóica...

Eu hein! Não sei como esse menino consegue me agüentar...isso que deve ser amor...o estranho é que o amor, mesmo sendo o sentimento mais bonito, não é sozinho. Digo isso por ele sempre estar acompanhado da dor, e no meu caso ele também acompanha a saudade.

Olha isso, ele não esta aqui simplesmente em outro bairro, ou outra cidade, nem mesmo outro país...Ele está em outro mundo! Ta bom que é mais fácil pra mim ir para outro mundo do que para outro país, mas mesmo assim, isso é muito estranho.

Não posso dizer que ninguém me entende, pois Anne e Lucy vivem essa mesma situação, eu hein! Será que isso é destino! Eu não gosto de acreditar que é destino, sei lá...é meio sinistro, só em pensar que do mesmo jeito que ele colocou Askot em minha vida ele pode tirá-lo, eu já me sinto mal, por isso é melhor afastar isso da minha cabeça...

E falando em afastar pensamentos, já deve ser tarde e eu ainda tenho que saber sobre o que é esse trabalho, quero terminar ele logo, não vejo a hora encontrar minhas amigas, viajar para outro mundo e dar um castigo a Askot por ter roubado meus pensamentos e minha concentração...ai ai, mesmo com tudo isso, eu amo ele!"

xXxXxXx

N/A: Bom, acho que vão haver pessoas que se identificarão com a situação vivida pela Marine ai neh!

Talvez eu faça uma continuação p/ esse fic, mas sem ser pov de ninguém, so me sinto a vontade p/ fazer pov da marine mesmo, eu penso muito igual a ela, qnd eu escrevi esse fic eu tava passando por uma situação parecida ai comecei a escrever, so colokei algumas opnioes minhas mesmo, mas achu q não ficou mt diferente da linha de pensamento da própria Marine

esse fic tava so poeira aki, ai eu achei e resolvi postar, so por diversao mesmo, mas se alguem ler e quiser me dar a sua opniao, deixem uma review pq isso eh mt importante p/ mim, mesmo eu sabendo q nao eh todo mundo q lê guerreiras magicas neh "

Ja o/


End file.
